utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Masato Hijirikawa
|color = #2A59A7 |font-color = White |profile = The son of the noble family of Hijirikawa. He plays the piano with lots of tenderness. |kanji name = 聖川 真斗（ひじりかわ まさと） |romaji name = Hijirikawa Masato |aka = Masa (マサ), Masayan (まさやん), Ma-kun, Ma-chan, Hijirin, Masakage (真影) |age-game = 16 (UN☆PS♪/R), 17 (AA), 18 (D/AS), 19 (ASAS) |age-anime = 16~17 (Season 1), 18 (Season 2), 21+ (Season 3) |birthday = December 29 |height = 181 cm (5' 11") |weight = 64 kg (141 lb) |gender = Male |blood type = A |horoscope = Capricorn |relatives = Masaomi Hijirikawa (Father) Unnamed mother Mai Hijirikawa (Younger Sister) Unnamed grandfather (deceased) |class = |specialty = Piano |track = Idol |roommate = Ren Jinguji |original = Playable |fandisk = Playable |music = Playable |debut = Playable |allstar = Playable |music2 = Playable |songs = 12 |units = With With Ren Jinguji With A Class With Ren Jinguji, Ranmaru Kurosaki With Ai Mikaze, Syo Kurusu With Otoya Ittoki, Aijima Cecil, Syo Kurusu With Tokiya Ichinose With Ai Mikaze, Ren Jinguji |anime debut = Season 1: Episode 1 |manga debut = Chapter 1 |game debut = April |seiyuu = Suzumura Kenichi (鈴村 健一) |seiyuukid = |Name = Masato Hijirikawa|instrument = Piano|allstaras = Playable|music3 = Playable}} Masato Hijirikawa (聖川 真斗, Hijirikawa Masato) is a student of Saotome Gakuen, sorted into A Class, as well as a member of the idol group ST☆RISH. He is voiced by Kenichi Suzumura (鈴村 健一, Suzumura Kenichi). Appearance Masato is a tall, young man with neatly cut, straight, dark blue hair and bright violet eyes in the game (they are blue in the anime). He has a small beauty mark under his right eye, as well as pale skin and rather long eyelashes. He usually wears his uniform prim and neatly, but wears a dark blue jumper instead of the normal school blazer. Personality Masato is usually seen with a rather serious or stoic expression on his face, given his strict upbringing as the heir of the Hijirikawa family. As stated in episode 2 of the second season, on the outside, he appears calm, cool, and collected, but inside 'he hides an enormous feeling on the verge of exploding.' As the eldest son and heir to the Hijirikawa Group, he was raised in a strict environment because the Group was very important. His way of thinking is a little old-fashioned, and he’s unable to show his real self due to his serious, yet calm nature. He has a soft side to him as well, but he only shows it to Haruka. History He is the eldest son and scion to the Hijirikawa Group and thus was raised strictly. His first encounter with Haruka Nanami was when he was walking during a snowy day, he saw her singing with a group of children at a playground. After that fateful event, Masato decides to enroll in Saotome Academy to pursue a career of being an idol. Though his father refused the idea, he made a promise to only attend the academy for one year. After that one year, he must take over the family's business. Plot Game See here: Hijirikawa Masato/Game. Anime See here: Hijirikawa Masato/Anime. Manga See here: Hijirikawa Masato/Manga. Song Chronology |track1title = 騎士のKissは雪より優しく |track1lyricist = Bee' |track1composer = Bee' |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |track1title = 永遠のトライスター |track1info = (with |3=Natsuki}} and |3=Otoya}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Kikuta Daisuke }} |track1title = Welcome to UTA☆PRI world!! |track1info = (with |3=Otoya}}, |3=Natsuki}}, |3=Tokiya}}, |3=Ren}}, and |3=Syo}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Kikuta Daisuke }} |track1title = BLUE×PRISM HEART |track1lyricist = Bee' |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |track1title = AMAZING LOVE |track1info = (with |3=Otoya}} and |3=Natsuki}}) |track1lyricist = Bee’ |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |3=Masato}} & |3=Ren}} |image = DUETDRAMA-MR.jpg |datereleased = February 02, 2011 |colorbg = |track1title = DOUBLE WISH |track1info = (with |3=Ren}}) |track1lyricist = Bee' |track1composer = Mori Haruki |track1arranger = Mori Haruki }} |track1title = マジLOVE1000% |track1info = (as ST☆RISH) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2title = 未来地図 |track2info = (as ST☆RISH) |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Nakayama Masato |track2arranger = Nakayama Masato }} |track1title = Knocking on the mind |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi |track2title = Mostフォルティシモ |track2lyricist = RUCCA |track2composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track2arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |3=Ranmaru}} & |3=Masato}} & |3=Ren}} |image = UNITDRAMA-RMR.jpg |datereleased = November 30, 2011 |colorbg = |track1title = Dream more than Love |track1info = (with |3=Ranmaru}} and |3=Ren}}) |track1lyricist = RUCCA |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |track1title = RAINBOW☆DREAM |track1info = (as ST☆RISH) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |3=Ai}} & |3=Masato}} & |3=Syo}} |image = SHUFFLEUNIT-AMS.jpg |datereleased = December 12, 2012 |colorbg = |track1title = Beautiful Love |track1info = (with |3=Ai}} and |3=Syo}}) |track1lyricist = RUCCA |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |track1title = マジLOVE2000% |track1info = (as ST☆RISH) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Iwahashi Seima |track2title = 夢追人へのSymphony |track2info = (as ST☆RISH) |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Nakayama Masato |track2arranger = Nakayama Masato }} |track1title = 恋桜 |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi |track2title = Sanctuary |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track2arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |track1title = 天下無敵の忍び道 |track1info = (with |3=Otoya}}, |3=Cecil}}, and |3=Syo}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Evan Call }} |track1title = マジLOVEレボリューションズ |track1info = (as ST☆RISH) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Iwahashi Seima |track2title = サンキュ |track2info = (as ST☆RISH) |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Fujita Junpei |track2arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |track1title = ORIGINAL RESONANCE |track1info = (with Tokiya) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi |track2title = 静炎ブレイブハート |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Evan Call |track2arranger = Evan Call }} |track1title = Tenkuu no Miracle Star |track1info = (as ST☆RISH) |track1lyricist = - |track1composer = - |track1arranger = - }} |track1title = BLOODY SHADOWS (song) |track1info = (with |3=Ren}} and |3=Ai}}) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = }} Relationships See here: Hijirikawa Masato/Relationships. Game Appearance Gallery See here: Hijirikawa Masato/Gallery. Trivia *Given names in the Hijirikawa family seem to follow a tradition where the Japanese character for genuine (真) is always present. **His father is named Masaomi (真'臣), while his sister is named ''Mai (真'''衣). **The characters that form his family name are 聖 (holy) and 川 (river). *His younger sister, Hijirikawa Mai, is only mentioned in the games so far. *He grew up in an all-boys' school. *He prefers winter (cold months) over summer (warm months), not only because it was the season he was born in, but he finds watching snow strange and calming. Also, a lot of precious memories had been made during that season.UTA☆PRI WINTERBOOK *He is originally from Kyoto. *He and Tokiya are hosts of the travel program, “Onkochishin Futatabi” (Learning From the Past Once More). In the program, he is the professional eater of the pair as Tokiya is a picky eater. **The program is a travel show where the hosts travel around the country trying the local delicacies. *He got scolded by Ranmaru for studying to 'feel rock' when he was working on Ranmaru's feature TV series, "Rockin’ Scene." *He enjoys hot springs and bath times. *He is generally the source of laughter and recording delays during filming because if he trips, Masato would respond with, "I am in your debt," if he is caught by someone. *He is terrified of bugs but refuses to admit it. *He is incredibly intimidated by his father, and switches to using 'watashi' (a more polite way of introducing self) instead of 'ore' (a more casual way of introducing self) when speaking to his father. *His sister was born when he was 11 years old. *He learned how to talk to girls by taking extensive notes from books he read. *He is well liked by his family's servants. *He took up housekeeping/cooking and sewing at 13 to help his frail mother. *He considers himself to have relatively bad luck. *He likes to make things for Mai like embroidering bunnies and puppies on handkerchiefs for her. References }}Category:Hijirikawa Masato Category:ST☆RISH Category:Stub Category:A Class Category:Idols Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Love Interest Category:Shining Entertainment